Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
Hallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussion, neben der automatischen Begrüßung sind hier auch Nachrichten von Freunden und anderen Usern ^^ ihr könnt ja mal was hinterlassen :D Liebste Grüße ~ Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 19:38, 6. Apr. 201 Signatur Hallo ^^ Tut mir leid, aber du hast du dich gerade erst angemeldet und noch keine sinnvolle Bearbeitung getätigt, da ist es noch zu früh um eine Siggi zu bekommen. Wenn du vorher einige Bearbeitungen durchführst, dann wirst du auch eine Signatur bekommen können ^^ LG 19:55, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Du brauchst keine "spezielle" Bearbeitung durchführen, es geht nur darum zu sehen, dass du dich ins Wiki einbringst und uns hier unterstützt ^^ - 20:03, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke <33 Danke Leo, für diese wundertolle Signatur! <33 21:31, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zitat Hi ^^ Du musst in der Codeansicht einen Code eingeben ^^ lg Shani ^^ 13:46, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion Hey ^^ Keine Sorge, durch Fragen fühl ich mich nicht gestört ^^ Dazu bin ich ja schließlich da ^^ Zu deiner Frage: Also wenn du auf dem entsprechenden Artikel bist, dass klickst du auf den Butten neben Bearbeiten, wo Diskussion steht, wenn die Diskussionsseite noch nicht erstellt ist klickst du entweder auf Seite erstellen oder oben auf den Thema hinzufügen-Button ^^ - 19:52, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen Hey ^^ Du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir die Bilder aus dem Buch wirklich als Vorlage für (falsche) Beschreibungen nehmen sollten, d. h. ich werde erst mal mit den anderen darüber reden ^^ - 19:54, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) CA Hey ^^ Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich was du meinst, aber allgemein solltest du außerhalb der Outlines nichts anmalen, da das Bild sonst nicht transparent ist ^^ Lad es wenn du fertig bist einfach mal hoch und schau ob man außerhalb der Outlines iwas sieht ^^ - 14:55, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ Du ich hab da ne Idee ^^ Färb die Pixel, die du meinst einfach mal rot ein und lad das Bild dann hier hoch ^^ Dann kann ich sehen, was genau du meinst ^^ - 13:41, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welches von Smaras Bildern meinst du denn beispielsweise? ^^ Dann seh ich mir das mal an und schaue ob ich dann endlich verstehe was du meinst xD - 17:24, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ah, jetzt weiß ich was du meinst ^^ (Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz rausgefunden habe wie man das so hinbekommt xD) Am besten klickst du bei Gimp mit dem Zauberstab die weißen Flächen an, die du ausmalen musst und malst dann ganz einfach drauflos xD Dann sollten solche Pixel eig nicht mehr da sein ^^ Versuch doch einfach mal ein Bild so zu machen und dann schauen wir mal weiter ^^ - 17:30, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re: Wichtige Frage Hey ^^ Kein Problem, solange ich die Antwort weiß, beantworte ich alle Fragen gerne ^^ Wenn du den Chat aktivieren willst, dann musst du bei Wiki-Funktionen etwas nach unten scrollen und schließlich bei Chat auf EIN klicken ^^ Das wars im Grunde auch schon xD - 16:27, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wikis Hi Leoschweif, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, wie du auf deinem Profil einen Link zu deinem Wiki gemacht hast. Ich hab auch schon oft versucht in andere Wikis zu verlinken, aber ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. LG Honey 15:32, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja Ich komme gerne :) bis gleich LGMondpfote 15:54, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo es ist nichts los G Tigerschweif CAs Erstmal hi xD sorry das ich nicht geantwortet habe aber ich war im Urlaub .Dein Problem ist wahrscheinlich das du die bilder nicht groß machst .Du darfst nicht einfach wenn es noch so klein ist es runterladen sondern erstmal drauf klicken und dann wird es größer .Ich hoffe du verstehst mich und ich konnte dir helfen . 13:50, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Hab eine Katze für dich gemalt. Ist jetzt nicht so gut geworden, wie ich es gehofft hatte... LG Hey^^ ich hab dir dein bild gemalt^^ hoffe es gefällt dir. :3 Chat Ich würde gerne in den Chat kommen, wenn ich wüsste wie ich etwas reinschreibe. Gänseblumnase 05:44, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Hey Leo das sieht wunderschön aus <3 !!! Tausenden Dank. Ich würde dir gerne auch so eins malen aber dafür muss ich zwei sachen wissen : 1. wie würdest du als Katze aussehen? 2. Wie beckommst du die Katze so groß und schön hin?( malst du mit Pixlr?) LG und nochmal tausend dank deine 16:05, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke!! Es ist einfach wunderschön und einzigartig, *knuddle*. LG Biene 16:16, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt, weil du mich begrüßt hast. Gänseblumnase 17:29, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke +... Danke für dasa wunderschöne bild ! Ich habe ich habe auch mal versucht dich zu malen aber ich beckomme diese weißen Flecken nicht hin ohne das ich die struktur auch übermale :( deshalb habe ich dich schwarz gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. LG Nebel oh mist aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich das nicht hochladen sry heul *voll beladen mit schuldgefühlen* Skipe ? Tuturials? sry sagt mir überhaupt nix LG Nebel Tabby Hey Leo, erstmal thx für das kompliment, aber alles was ich kann hab ich von Tau... oder besser gesagt aus ihren Tutorials o.O früher sahen meine Tabbys echt schrecklich aus mittlerweile finde ich sie ganz gut aber Tau kann es immernoch besser (sie ist einfach ein genie was malen angeht *-*) ich denke du solltest dir auch mal die Tutorials ansehen, sie haben mir total geholfen :) auch wenn sie veilleicht ein bisschen verwirrend sind xD GLG 13:44, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heey Leo :)) also das was ich erkenne kann ist wirklich gut *-* aber ich denke man könnte es besser erkennen, wenn die farbe der tigerung nicht so...komisch wäre aber sie sieht aus als hättest du richtig talent zum tigern :DD Ich finde du kannst dich mal an einen der Charas wagen ^-^ Und als Verbesserungsvorschlag sage ich nur: Vergiss nie das weiße in den Augen xDD Ich weiß darum ging es nicht, aber ich wollts nur mal sagen^^ LG und ebenfalls einen Daumen hoch für deinen Tabby *-* 16:54, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen :)) Also ich finde du solltest den dicken Strich auf leafs rücken weg lassen (meine Meinung!) Dann finde ich solltest du mal versuchen die Enden der Striche zu verdünnen, das sieht ein bisschen schöner aus :3 Du hast oberhalb des hinterbeins einen dicken langen strich, den solltest du kürzen (vlt. in zwei strichen teilen?) Dann solltest du versuchen die Streifen einander anzupassen, also ähnliche possitionen zu machen sie ähnlich wie du es bei den kopfstreifen gemacht hast (die gefallen mir übrigens seehr gut *-*) du solltest vor allem an beinen und schweif darauf achten sie alle in die selben richtung laufen zu lassen (ich hab da einen strich gesehen am hinterbein, der senkrecht lief ;)) ... Sry für den langen text :/ der rest gefällt mir richtig gut und wenn du die tigerung nochmal überarbeitest sieht sie gut aus °-° 15:07, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sry, das ich mein statement zu leaf noch nich abgegeben habe, aber ich war im urlaub... und hab jetzt auch keine zeit, aber ich schreib dir zu ihr morgen etwas und was prinzessin angeht, müsste ich wissen ob du auf GIMP mit mehreren Ebenen arbeitest und wenn ja, ob du die Tigerung auf einer extra ebene machst (wenn du das nämlich nicht tust, musst du princess komplett neu machen...) GLG 16:49, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab doch keine Zeit gehabt :/ aber jetzt: Ich finde, wenn du den Körper so tigerst musst du auch den Kopf so machen :( Außerdem würde ich dir raten, diese flecken weg zu machen und die Streifen ein wenig schmaler zu machen, damit mehr hinpassen :) aber ich muss dir grad mal sagen, dass mir Prinzessin sehr gut gefällt ,ich finde ihre Tigerung hast du gut hinbekommen :3 GLG *-* 12:48, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ich weiß nicht ob schon jemand anderes mit die drüber gesprochen hat aber ich wollte s dir nochmal sagen das ein Siggi (neuerdings) erst ab 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen möglich ist :/Falls du Freunde hast die trotzdem ein bekommen haben tut es mir leid aber die habven mich dan wahrscheinlich schon früher gefragt oder sindeinfach zu jemand anderem gegangen der davon noch nichts wusst .Melde dich nochmal wenn du 200 bzw. mehr hast dann mache ich dir gerne eine xD .Aber bitte nicht nur Forumbearbeitungen etc. sondern sinnvolle ! Lg Smara Sorry hatte garnicht gesehen wie fleißig du warst xD Natürlich mache ich dir ne Siggi :D Spätestens morgen ist sie fertig dann melde ich mich bei dir Lg Smara Sry,ich habe grade nochmal mit Aki geredet und sie meinte es seie so wie ichs vorher gesagt habe das die Bearbeitungen nicht sinnvoll waren :/ Sry aber ich kann das nicht sehen desshalbv ist das immer etwas schwierig :/ Sorry für das Chaos etc . Lg Smara Verbesserungen Hey, Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du nicht extra Diskussionsseiten erstellst und dann nur die Verbesserungen des CA auflistest. Dann weiß nämlich keiner mehr wo noch die Verbesserungen der Auftritte ergänzt werden müssen, also mach das bitte gleich alles und nicht nur einen Teil. LG - 10:21, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich <3 Danke für das wundervolle Bild.Hier, das hab ich für dich gemacht. PS: Sicher kannst du mich zu den Freunden dazutun. Kann ich das auch machen? Lg, Schnee 10:38, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab ich doch gern gemacht ;-) Hier deine gewünschte Schülerin. Gänseblumnase 19:24, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Weiße Ränder Danke, Leo ^^ Jetzt hab ichs auch endlich kapiert! Bin halt zu blöd um so was von allein rauszufinden. *__* LG Gewitterherz 16:01, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) HI! Dann bin ich ja wenigstens nicht alleine ^^. LG Gewitterherz 16:09, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein Bild Ich hab was schönes für dich :-) Ich weiß das es seltsames Shading ist. LG Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:28, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, news Hi, ich kann heut iwie. nicht in Chat, also warte nicht auf mich. Ich klicke die ganze Zeit auf Chat beitreten aber nix passiert. Naja, weißt du was: Ich weiß jetzt, wie man Siggis macht. Hab jetzt auf mein Profil geschrieben, dass ich das kann, bin mir aber noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob das auch klappen würde, wenn ich jemanden eine Siggi mach. LG Leo! Ich will unbedingt in den Chat!! Aber ich darf nicht :( ;( Ich vermisse euch alle sooooo. LG deine Von Wind Ich geb dir mal mein Avatar Bild, das fandst du ja ganz hübsch... deine Lieblingskatze WindWindheartxDyesternight 22:20, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich komme nicht mehr in den Chat! Wie änder ich das???????????? Sag mir wenn möglich die Antwort...WindheartxDyesternight 16:59, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) thx, bin zu Aki gegangen und hoffe sie lässt noch mal Gnade vor Recht ergehehen... Jacky will mit dir chattenWindheartxDyesternight 17:04, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab noch ein Bild für dich gemalt... es sieht sehr mekwürdig aus. Gänseblumnase 10:21, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier hab ich dir mal was gemalt. ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gewitterherz Juhuu! :) Hi Leo, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich GIMP installieren darf, muss nur gucken obs geht. :) Wenn es geht, kannst du mir dan ein bisschen helfen? LG Wolfsfell 14:27, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Soo...deine Beutejägerin,laanghaar,blaue Augen,grau mit braunen Flecken,Stummelschweif und Kerbe im Ohr. Ihr Name ist Wind der durch die Berge weht :D. Ich hoffe du malst mir auch ein Bild.GLG Ekliss PS: Wenn du mir ein Bild malen möchtest : laanghaar,weiblich,Heilerschülerin, grundfarbe golden.Die Augen kannst du machen wie du willst,ob getigert oder gefleckt ist auch dir überlassen :D Bild Danke für dieses super süße Bild :D Echt voll hübsch !!! Ach ja du kannst nochmal auf der Seite von Smaragdauge gucken ,ich muss nur noch ein bischen dran rumtüftenl damit es alles klappt . 09:35, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Hey Leo!<333... ;( Blade hat mir ne Seite gezeigt, bei der man Skype kostenlos runterladen kann, aber ich drück die ganze Zeit auf download und es passiert nichts! ;( :(. HDL, Sorry, LG, deine Dieses dumme IPAD! Es geht immer noch nicht. ;(. Ich versuche jetzt öfters in den Chat zu kommen, Sorry. HDGDL, LG, deine Biene 16:10, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier noch ein Bild für dich: Gänseblumnase 14:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frettchenunges Hier ist Frettchenjunges. Die Tigerung ist nicht so toll geworden...sorry. Aber so ähnlich sieht sie aus. Und sie ist ein Junges.Jacky 16:30, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid... Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie wieder in den Chat kommen. Es liegt nicht an dir auch an keinem anderem, sondern nur an mir. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich genervt habe, aber ich nerve sogar mich selbst damit. Ich war schon immer so un ich werde wahrscheinlich auch nie aufhören mich zu hassen, Aber wenn ich die anderen damit nerve, halte ich mich lieber selber fern. deine Gänseblumnase 20:08, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) P.S: Ich habe so viele Probleme weswegen ich mich selbst hassen könnte und außerdem heule ich jeden Tag wegen irgendetwas. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Noch 2 Bilder Hier sind noch einmal Bärentatze und Tulpenblüte. Die Streifen sind wieder unordentlich^^ Jacky Heey :D Hir ist mein Bild von mir für dich :D Re: Sammy Ja, damit hast du recht, es wird schließlich oft genug erwähnt, aber dran gedacht hab ich nie xD Danke ich werds ändern sobald ich kann ^^ Tautropfen 19:26, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) RPG Bild Hier ist ein Bild von Nachtfeuer aus dem NachtClan. Hoffe es gefällt dir^^. Jacky Frage zu CA Hey Leo, alsooo ich mache das immer so, dass ich die Ebene auf der das Muster und die Farbe ist übermale ich mit dem Pinsel, allerdings nicht mit der Rate 100% sondern weniger, so kann man das Muster übermalen und man kann es immernoch erkennen o.O Und was das helle Shading angeht schau dir mal das Tutorial von Aki an :)) Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen *-* 12:20, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Animation Bin fertig!Hier ist es: Ley Ein paar CA Sachen Puuuuu wenn du die Tigerung nicht in eine neue Ebene gepackt hast kann ich dir nicht helfen ... was das helle Shading angeht dazu hat Aki ein gutes Toutorial gemacht .Musst mal gucken ob du es findest .GLG 14:27, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dann musst du einfach die Tigerung in einer anderen Farbe machen ^.^ (dazu eben die Ebene anklicken)Was die Toutorials angeht die kannst du trotzdem öffnen ! Da ist nicht böses dran ;) 14:35, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <33333333333 Hallo Leo <33333333333333, ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt. :) Hier! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. GLG Wolfsfell 17:16, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333333333333333 Admintreffen Hallo Leo! Ich wollte wirklich kommen, aber dann hat mein Vater gesagt, dass wir zu meiner Oma fahren und ich hatte aus irgendeinem Grund dort keine Internetverbindung ;(. Vielen Dank, fürs Bescheid sagen. Ich muss mich auch noch mit Tiger absprechen, ob ich Kupferschweif löschen soll und er sich einen neuen Chara erstellt. LG und nochmal Sorry, deine Biene 06:19, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) schon okay ich warte einfach^^Nich wundern,wenn ich da Away bin,ich mach was in Gimp Ley Überraschung <33333 Ich habe es endlich geschafft dein Bild hochzuladen hatte ein falsche Endung. Hoffe es gefällt dir hdgdl <33333 deine 18:23, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS sry habe ausfersehen eine Heilervorlage genommen hoffe es machst nix ach soo schön ist es gar nicht ^^ *erötet* <33333333333333 deine 13:26, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke <3333 :D 13:40, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps was habt ihr alle mit fech und so? ^^ In letzter Zeit werde ich fast nur putzig,schuffig,verückt,flauschig,frech,süß oder knuddelig genannt! :D Signatur Hallo Leo, ich schreibe dir diese Zeilen, weil du mit deiner Siggi die Seiten unnötig vergrößerst. Deine Signatur, wird dann immer der gesammte Quellcode auf den Seiten (wie CA) verwendet, klicke das Häckchen an und verwende folgenden Satz in den Einstellungen: |Leopardenschweif}} LG 08:45, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zitate Heeeey Leo <3333333333333333333333 wie machst du die Zitate? *ratlos* :D hdgdl deine 15:34, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Partnerwiki und Bearbeitungen Hallo Leo, also dass Partnerwiki hört sich gut an, ich stimm mich mit den anderen Admins ab. Die Bearbeitung kommen vom CA weil ich das ab und an lösche und wiederherstellen, damit das CA immer noch ordentlich und schnell läuft. LG 15:52, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey leo <3333 Wenn du grad da bist kommst du mal bidde in den chat? Da is es so langweilig LG 12:44, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *langweilt sich gerade zu tode* Mein Bild danke ^^Renaklaue 21:30, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) LEO !!! <3 Hey sry, aba ich war seit Do auf Urlaub und es is so warm in letzter Zeit und deshalb bin ich vorher auch oft Schwimmen gegangen! :( jetzt bin i wieder da und schau, dass ich zeit zum chillen (am PC) finde xD zum glück sind ja bald ferien !! :D <3 GGGGLG deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 14:17, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *hust* Hallo Leo, Danke das du mir das geschrieben hast, um deine andere Anfragen kümmere ich mich auch später noch. (Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe). Wahrscheinlich erledige ich das morgen. Was man gegen Shani ausrichten kann, weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich glaube das Miststück war vor allem wegen des CAs weil Steinfell draufgestellt wurde und Shani den auch gemacht hatte oder machen wollte. Wie gesagt ist es so, das Shani mittlerweile 6 Accounts hat und die alle gesperrt werden müssten und wenn man sie sperrt richtet sie weitere Neue ein. Das hab ich erlebt als ihr einer Acc in allen Wikis gesperrt wurde. Ihr könnt leider nichts weiteres machen als sie zu verwarnen. Ich versteh euch natürlich und vollkommen, dass ihr auch eure Ruhe haben wollt. LG 18:31, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) A little present for Ich hoffe, dass du es magst. 13:15, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bild ist soooo geiln *-* 14:39, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mein schlechter Tag Hoffentlich klappst jetzt: danke vielen dank für das bildchen!das ist richtig schön geworden!!! DANKE!!! 'GLGSprenkelfeuer 12:01, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey <3 Hab dir mal ein bild gemalt!! Hoffe, es gefällt dir, auch wenn ich nicht shaden kann... GLG deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 14:29, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Spitzname Du kannst mich Rosi oder Whitey nennen xD 14:55, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wow, Leo *------* Wow, es ist dir voll gelungen!! echt, wunderschön!!! vielen dank *___________________* GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 17:14, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS.:Hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen ;D ach, ich sage doch nur die wahrheit <(^_^)> jaa, ich war schoon eeeewig nicht mehr on, aber vlt kann ich heute so ab 20uhr oder 21uhr... :/ maybe... ^^ GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 17:26, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke!!! (Nr.4 glaub ich xDD) wie süß Danke <3333 LG Habicht Als dankeschön wollte ich dir auch noch ein Bild schicken ;) ich hoffe es sieht nicht zu hässlich aus :/ LG Habicht Leo <33 sry, war eis-essen !! komm wieder in den chat, wenn du zeit hast!! ist Lw ohne dich !!! ;( GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 18:47, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) THX <33333 Vieeelen Dank Leo!!!! Es ist wunderschön *___*. Auch die Augen sind super^^ GLG Jacky O.o AWESOME!!! THX THX THX THX THX THX! Das Bild ist SOOO cool *-* Thx x1mio Leyley macht nom nom nom =3 (Diskussion) 14:49, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Skype Heey Leo :)) ich hab noch kein skype bin aber am überlegen ob ich es mir machen soll :D wenn ich es mir mache sag ich dir bescheid ;)) GLG 16:15, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hey Leo, kannst du mir ne Siggi machen? Name:Keks Spruch:Music in my heart Schriftart:Lucida Handwriting und Farben von schwarz bis dunkelgrau. Danke^^ -Keks 08:18, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hmm....Die Schriftart beim Spruch am besten gleich und die farbe so ein hellgrau am besten^^Oh und noch eine Frage;Können wir Freunde sein? :D -Keks 11:13, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Ich hab mal aus Lust und Laune dir ein Bild gemacht;Keks 12:41, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild OMG Leo *_____* sie ist total süß *-* ich nenn sie misty ;)) und hier hab ich noch was für dich .__. <3 11:25, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Und sie ist immer noch sweet :33 - 08:21, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Viel Spaß, auch wenn es nicht so gut ist O:Renaklaue (Diskussion) 13:15, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Leo!!! Ich finde sie Wunderschön, du weißt doch, dass ich es übertrieben mag, xD :D LG, deine Ich^^ Hey Leo<333 Danke das du mir des gesagt hast^^ Fleckenstern (Diskussion) Danke! X3 Hey Leo (hoffe mal ich darf dich so nennen ^^), danke für das Bild. Ich hab mich sowas von gefreut! :3 Das sieht so Hammer aus! Ich werd dich mit zu meinen Freunden schreiben *-* LG Feder (Diskussion) 09:24, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder Das beschissenste Bild von Feuerstern, dass die Welt je gesehen hat... StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:11, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *-* oha leo, das bild is einfach nur so hammer *-* dankee:) 14:22, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) übrigens würd ich dir auch gern eins machen, aber wenn du es dann sehen würdest würdest du bei meinem talent schreiend wegrennen^^ bild :D hier is dein bildchen :D ich hoffe,es gefellt dir halmwegs xD konnte leider nur mit paint malen,weil ich das grad ma hochladen kann,und mit gimp nich ;( GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:46, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Super Super ,toll das es jetzt klappt .Lg Smara :) 11:37, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Boar das ist toll ,vielen Dank !!! Ist echt mega toll *-* Wenn du lust hast kannst du es gleih bei Bildern von Freunden eintragen sonst mach ich das ;) Lg 19:48, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hi ich hab auch was für dich ;) Hoffe du magst es ;) Lg Keki ;) :-* Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir!! <3 jetzt kann ich grad nicht mehr chatten, weil ich soo müde bin *gäääähn* ich schau, dass ich morgen kann!! Gute Nacht <33 GLG deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 21:41, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) okay, passt :D !!! Gute Nacht und bis morg*gääääähn* xDDDDDD bye, Hawky :3 Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 21:52, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild^^ Hier ist das gewünschte Bild^^ GLG 'Jacky 'Wind' So das Bild (Mädchen) bild hab dir noch ein bild gemalt und hoffe,es gefällt dir <3333 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:21, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) So hier das fünfte Bild für dich von mir <33333^^ 11:40, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kätzchen :) Heeeey dein Bild ist echt süß *-* und ja ich erkenne, dass das ein see sein soll (den du übrigens xtrem gut hinbekommen hast :)) ich hab auch noch was für dich :p ♥ 12:41, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild hi leo ich lad des bild jetz mal hier hoch :D LG-Nachthimmel (Diskussion) 13:39, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Gut zu wissen. ^-^ hi leo, also auch die erste (bzw. zweite :D ) katze ist so wunderschöön *-* du hast da echt talent für!:) ja ich hab skype, am besten schreib ich dir den namen im privaten chat so öffentlich wollt ich das jetz net machen, ist ja nur für meine freunde :D 16:00, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hi wollte mal fragen ob du noch in den chat kommst...ich nähmlich nicht. LG-Habicht Frage: Redest du nicht mehr mit mir. Egal was ich getahn habe es tut mir leid. seufz.... Achso hier ist der richtige Code den du einfügen musst #00CD00 . Sorry nochmal wegen was auch immer bb 14:09, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo !!^^ ich wünsche dir nen schönen Urlaub in Österreich ^^ !! Vllt könnten wir ja so ne Art Team bilden ? Ich zeichne die Katzen vor und du shadest sie? Oder du zeichnest und shadest sie und dann könnten wir sie auf die Diskussionsseite CharaArts stellen und schauen, wie sie bewertet werden? Wär ne lustige Idee ^^ Du musst aber nicht !!! GLG deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 20:29, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) <333333333333333333 Das ist gemein von dir! Wieso hast du einfach mein Bild von Salbeipfote wieder gelöscht?! Ich finde das echt nicht okay... Du hättest mir ja wenigstens sagen können, dass etwas damit nicht stimmt... Stattdessen löscht du es einfach :( Bitte schreibe mir, warum! Ich will wissen, was ich falsch gemacht habe... Schattenrose ... Aber Salbeipfote ist doch noch gar kein Krieger! Ich finde das echt doof ._. Ich versteh diese ganzen Regeln nicht -.- Naja... Du kannst ja auch nichts dafür! Nur könnt ihr mir bitte erst sagen, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, und dann es ändern?! Rose Okay, ich danke dir^^ Ehm... ich wollte bloß sagen, dass ich nie wieder im Chat sein werde, also wundere dich nicht ;) Ich hab dich gaaaaaaaanz doll lieb!!! Deine Schattenrose Mal wieder die selbe Frage^^ erstmal hi :D ist der Chat mal wieder kaputt oder liegts am meinem pc? LG-Habicht kein Chat Also, ich hab es einfach satt, dass wenn ich im Chat bin und etwas schreibe, keiner antwortet... Ich habe mehrmals so etwas wie "Hallo?! Noch jemand da?!" geschrieben und keiner hat geantwortet... Achso und es waren auch immer Massen im Chat, also gibt es keinen Grund zu Ausreden, sie waren auch so gut wie nie abwesend... So etwas verstehe ich dann einfach nicht, und nimm es bitte nicht persöhnlich, du hast ja immer zu mir geschrieben! Ich bin einfach etwas sauer... -.- Deine Schattenrose ;) Schön, dass dir Österreich gefällt ;)) !!^^ Klar, gerne, nächste Woche ist eh besser bei mir !! ^^ Freut mich, dass du mein Angebot richtig gut findest :3 !!!! Genieß deine Zeit in Ö und hab noch schöne Tage ;) GLG deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:58, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Danke Hi Leo<3 Danke dafür, dass du mir bei Elsterpelz geholfen hast. :D Weil ich jetzt auch Shading machen kann, hab ich dir auch ein Bild gemacht (bin mir nich so sicher ob die stellen mit Shading stimmen...) Ach, kP ^^ Macht doch nix ;D !! Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen ;P Bis bald mal, hoffentlich im Chat ;) <333333333333 GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 12:20, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <333 Yo leo, das war schon lange nötig :) glg 19:58, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallô !!^^ Hey Leo !!!! Ich hab jz endlich Skype !!! ^^ Ich heiße Hawkyy13 ;) Gaaaaanz liebe Grüße, deine Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 10:26, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Soooooo... Ich hasse dieses Bild :/ 14:18, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich komm grad net mher in den chat. Keine Ahnung was der hat. :/ *schlägt chat* Wenn ich wieder reinkann komme ich wieder :'( <33333 14:45, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Meine erste gescheckte Katze ist fertig :) Stammbaumvorlage Hallo Leo, die Stammbaumvorlagen könnt ihr selbstverständlich nutzen. Die stehen jedem Wiki zur freien Verfügung und sind von Wikipedia. LG 12:22, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re Danke für die Information. Ich werde entsprechende Maßnamen einleiten, sowas ist Spam und gehört garantiert nicht ins Wiki^^ - 17:42, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) RE ;) Dankeschöön Leo *__* und mal wieder bekommst du eine völlig verrückte Katze zurück :PP GLG 10:10, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Flickenpelz Wenn das < br > fehlte, was du weggemacht hast, war bei mir die Zeile verrutscht. Das ist kompliziert zu erklären. Also; wenn das bei dir richtig eingetragen war, ist bei mir das falsch und wenn das bei mir richtig ist, ist es bei dir falsch. Das gleiche ist schonmal passiert, das war bei Berrynose und Poppyfrost...Da war das bei Daisy richtig, wenn es bei mir falsch war. Das ist das Problem bei Katzen mit vielen Verwandten :) LG 16:50, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Geiselblut Hi Leo, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon jemand gesagt hat, aber Geiselblut ist schon lange gesperrt ^^ Für drei Tage um genau zu sein, da er vorher auch schon zweimal gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:02, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oh Leo, glaubst du ich vermisse euch nicht? Diese Entscheidung ist mir so schwer gefallen, aber ich glaube, es war die richtige. Euch loszulassen war, als hätte mir jemand ein Teil meines Herzens rausgerissen, ehrlich. Es war so schön mit euch, ich konnte nachts nicht mehr schlafen, ich hatte auf nichts mehr Lust. Beinahe hätte ich meine Ziele aus den Augen verloren, mir ist klar geworden, wie wichtig ihr mir seid, aber ich kann nicht mehr in den Chat ;( ;( ... nie wieder... Ich hoffe du verstehst das, ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!!!!! LG, Hi Leo bin einbisschen verwirrt. Habe das gefühl das du was gegen mich hast wenn ja kannst du es mir gerne sagen kann sowas verkraften. Schlimmer finde ich es nur das du immer den Chat verlässt wenn ich komme under mir nicht hallo sagst das verlätzt mich mehr. Also bei gelegen heit kannst du mir ja mal antworten. 14:34, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oh das macht mich glücklich dan habe ich es einfach nur falsch verstanden. Das hatte mich halt nur verwirrt danke das du mir geantwortest hast. :) LG 12:45, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gefährtenbilder Hi! Mal doch Jayfeather und Half Moon Jayfeather - dunklergrau/grau Half Moon - weiß bei Nacht ;D Stechpalmenblatt (Holly) - Not always the same... 16:43, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Hi! Ich hätte gern ein Gefährtenbild. Rosenblüte - weiße Kätzin mit roten Flecken und strahlend blauen Augen Frostkralle - hellgrauer Kater mit großen, grünen Augen Ort: ein kleiner Teich und sonst Wald Tageszeit: Nacht, bei fast vollem Mond Roseblossom 98 -- Danke!!! -- das Bild ist echt toll geworden! -- Roseblossom 98 Gefährtenbild Katzen: Winterblüte und Schattentänzer Aussehen: Winterblüte: schneeweiße Kriegerin mit eisblauen Augen Schattentänzer: rauchschwarzer Krieger mit einer roten Pfote (linke Vorderpfote) und blauen Augen Hintergrund: Schneelandschaft mit Blumen (ich weiß, ist unlogisch, aber das hat mit der Prophezeiung aus meiner FF zu tun) Tageszeit: Vollmondnacht Danke schonmal im Vorraus :) Koralle (Diskussion) 10:14, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke ^^ Ist echt schön geworden lg Koralle (Diskussion) 07:54, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Ich war lange nicht mehr im Wiki und wollte mich für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche bedanken. In letzter Zeit war ich sehr beschäftigt, aber ich werde versuchen öfter hier zu sein. LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Liebe Leo, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinen Geburtstag, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Lebensjahr. Viele neue Freunde (Alte sollst du aber behalten) und das du viel Spaß hast. Ich habe dir ein Geburtstag Geschenk gemacht. Ich liebe es Geschenke zu machen. Vor allen an Geburtstagen. Mein Geschenk an dich: LG 13:40, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day :) Heey *-* Das Bild kommt zwar ein bisschen später aber hier :) 16:58, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Alles Gute Hey Leo, ich hab für dich auch ein Bildchen gemacht. Happy Birthday! lg 17:31, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) <3 lichen glückwunsch Leoleinchen das ist für dich :3 ich weiß,etwas klein,aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir <333 GLG deine kleine 20:43, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Nein nicht weil du gestern geburtztag hattest sondern weil du jetzt ein Chat-Moderrator bist! *knudellt leo* ich habe dir desswegen ein kleines geschenk gemacht. ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 X3 Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 05:42, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) B-Day und Chat-mod :DDD Hi Leo<333333333333 also erstmal alles Gute nachträglich, dein Bild is viel größer als Leys aber egal :D ja etwas groß :P und Glückwunsch, dass du jetz Chatmod bist :D 10:31, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey, für dich ;) Das versprochene Geschenk <3333333333 Bilder Hallo Leo, ich schreibe dich an, da du zu viele Bilder hochgeladen hast. 50 private sind erlaubt, davon 15 die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. D.h. ich lösche mindestens 28 Bilder von dir (die ältesten bzw. auch die die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben). Hier ist eine Übersicht deiner Bilder: Kategorie:ByLeopardenschweif. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir eine Liste schickst welche ich löschen darf und welche nicht. Beste Grüße 15:10, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke dir, dann sind es nur noch 25 Bilder. Ich ordne die entsprechenden Bilder Flocke und Regenbogenblume zu. ^^ - LG 22:51, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Wollte mich nur noch mal für das wirklich tolle Gefähtrenbild bedanken Stechpalmenblatt Siggi :P Hey LEo :) wieso sollte es mir was ausmachen? Deine Siggi sieht cool aus :D GLG 16:07, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 2 Gefährten Bild Liebe Leo, ich fand dein erstes Gefährten Bild so toll da wollt ich gleich noch eins. Hier die Infos: Hintergrund: Morgen soll es sein. Es soll schneien. Sie sollen in einer Höhle sein. (Wo man sie sehen kann) Gefährtin: Name: Flammenschweif Aussehen: Rote Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Gefährte: Name: Brisenpelz Aussehen: Grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Die Feder soll blau sein. Ich habe viel Zeit also, lass dir Zeit. LG 15:52, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *-* Sach mal womit hab ich deine geilen Bilder eigentlich verdient? Ich hab doch nichts gemacht! :') Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke für dieses Zum heulen schöne Bild! *knuddel* 16:48, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Leo, vielen Dank für die Liste ^^ - LG 12:02, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) CA Sammlung Immer diese elenden Stalker hier.... *scherz* xD Danke für denHinweis, Knochen hab ich wohl übersehen ^^ 20:16, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gefährtenbild =D Hey Galileo :D Ich wollte fragen ob du mir auch ein Gefährtenbild machen kannst?Falls ja würde ich gerne das du mir folgende Katzen am folgenden Ort machst :) *'Flusswasser und Krallenherz '(Flusswasser; helle graublaue Kätzin mit weichem,fluffigem Schweif und eisblauen Augen ; Krallenherz schwarzer Kater mit weißen , kratzförmigen Flecken am Bauch wie Striche) *Ort: Im Wald gegenüber von einem Fluss in der Nacht (Vollmond wenn es geht?) Das wars^^Hoffentlich ist nicht zu viel verlangt :) LG ~ 13:39, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallöle Galilöle xD Hier mal ein Bild :p Ist iwie komisch iweiß^^ - 16:29, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wichtig! Könnte ich dich so bald wie möglich im Chat treffen? Es ist wichtig! LG 18:38, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bildchen für dich X3 15:41, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten :3 Liebe Leo, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und viele Geschenke und eine Kopfnuss von tatüüüütata ;) GGGLG 13:01, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Leo! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:25, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Huhu!!!!!!!!!! lulilupp ich bin wieder da mein Leoleinchen *hug* muss nur noch mal skype holen (mein vater hats gelöscht Dx) 11:03, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Leo freu mich das wir uns wieder gut vertehen falls wir uns mal nicht vertanden haben :D GLG 18:24, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen ;D Hey Loewinchen ;D Ich habe hier mal wieder ein Bild für dich und es sollte eigt.Leopardenpfote darstellen aber ich weiß es ist schlecht >:( Naja mit Pixlr kann ich eh nicht umgehen genauso wie mit Gimp :D 13:58, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) uuuund hier noch ein Bild :D Ich habe ihr einen roten schleier gegeben :D 18:50, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alles gute Nachträglich Ich wünsche dir nochmal nachträglich frohe weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr ;) Alles liebe 09:31, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen ...und hier ist das Meisterwerk ;P Ich wünsch dir ein gutes neues Jahr (ja ich weiß ich bin spät dran ;D) und ein fröhliches Heimkommen ;) GGGGLG 17:16, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Biiiild !!! Leoleinichen<33333333 ich hab gemerkt, dass ich schon ewig kein Bild mehr für dich gemalt hab und jetz hab ichs doch gemacht |D ~ 12:18, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Cht Hey Leo... ...ich war h´grad im Chat aber ich musste off Dx also nur im Chat Dx Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht mmehr kommen... Tut mir LeiD das ich garnichts gesagt habe. 14:01, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gefährten Bild Hey Leo, sry wenn ich mal wieder störe. Ich wollte dich nach einem Gefährtenbild fragen. Würdest du eins machen? Wenn ja hier die Informationen; *Vorlage: Streuner Vorlagen. Kurzhaar bei Weiblich, Langhaar bei Männlich. *Namen: Weiblich soll Gold. Männlich soll Stachel. *Aussehen: Die Weibliche soll einen dunkelbraunen Kopf haben, der beim Körper in ein etwas helleres Braun geht. Vom Braun soll es in ein ganz helles Braun kommen (unlogische Katze, aber XD) Der Männliche soll aussehen wie Tigerstern. *Feder: Die Feder soll von Rot ins Orange über gehen. *Ort: Sie sollen im Wald sein. Der mit Schnee bedeckt ist. Und man soll einen Nadelbaum sehen (Egal welche Art Nadelbaum). *Zeit: Es soll Nachts sein. Okay, das war jetzt viel gelabber XD Liebe Grüße Bei der Feder kannst du Rot nehmen :) Und bei dem Baum, kannst du dir aussuchen :) RE: Vorlagen & CA Hi Leo, die Fragen stören überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil, lieber so, als wenn noch irgendjemand irgendetwas missversteht und dann falsch macht. ^^ Was Aschenfell angeht so hattest du da schon recht, die Vorlagen sollten nirgendwo sonst weder in anderen Wikis noch auf anderen Seiten, als Avatar oder anderes benutzt werden. (Wobei als Avatar in diesem Wikia Netzwerk das noch was anderes ist, weil man ja fr jedes Wiki denselben hat und da ist das dann auch völlig in Ordnung). Nur eben auf anderen Seiten, sollten USer die Bilder nicht als Avatar haben. Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du Aschenfell deshalb mal darauf ansprechen önntest, solltest du allerdings keine Zeit haben, kann ich das aber auch erledigen. Was die Bilderanzahl angeht, so ist das auf die Charakteranzahl beschränkt, nicht auf die einzelnen Bilder an sich. Nehmen wir als Beispiel mal Sandsturm, alleine da hat Mondherz ja schon 8 Bilder hochgestellt, also eins über der Maximalgrenze. Weils aber nur unterschiedliche Versionen eines Charakters sind, zählen diese als eine. Ich hoffe mal das war jetzt nicht allzu unverständlich ausgedrückt, wenns doch noch Fragen gibt schieß ruhig los, es kann sein, dass ich manchmal etwas verwirrend erkläre xD 19:26, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wischfinger (re) Ja, es ist ja jeden Tag so :/ also das mit dem Punkt und den dann verwischen geht jetzt, einigermaßen, aber richtig verwischen kann er nicht D: 17:47, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oh mein Gott, Leo, das wäre doch nie nötig gewesen! Es ist wunderschön *-* ich danke dir sooo sehr. Du bist die beste. *knuddle* ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. <3 Danke danke danke. Tut mir leid, dass du deswegen deinen Schlaf versäumt hast. Danke nochmal. LG, deine <3 Du fehlst mir auch schon :( . Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt. Eine Katze mit Traubenmuster. 10:26, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Könntest du mir ein Gefährtenbild machen? :3 Hey Leo könntest du mir ein Gefährtenbild machen?Ich schreib ma wie die heißen usw ^^Katzen (also die Gefährten) *Namen:Schneehase(Kätzin),Windfuchs(Kater) *Aussehen:Von Schneehase:Weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohrspitzen,schwarzen Schweif,und schönen blauen Augen,von Windfuchs:Grauer Kater mit dunkelgrauertigerung,dunkelgrauen Schweif,und grünen Augen *Hintergrund:Sonnenuntergang und Wiese *Farben:Für den Sonnenuntergang so eine art gelb orange und für das Gras ein dunkelgrün *Ort:Eine große grüne Wiese mit Sonnenuntergang *Tageszeit:Abends *Hier ists^^ LG - Aschenfell (Diskussion) 21:09, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Anmerkung Bei der Chat-Mod. sache machen immer mehr Leute mit die vllt. einmal im Chat waren und 1 Bearbeitung haben. Ich weiß nicht ob du das genau so siehst aber ich finde das die ja eigentlich noch nicht so viele Benutzer kennen und also nicht so viele Leute die Chat-Mod werden könnten kennen, geschweigedenn falls die überhaupt wissen was ein Chat-Moderator ist LG Birkenstern111 Für dich :D Hii, ich hab mal ein Bild für dich gemalt :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <33333333333 lg 21:22, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) chat kommst du mal in den chat? ich hab da mal ne frage :3 07:29, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Haha hier for youSchattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 13:11, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Danke :333 *hug* 16:41, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zu viele Bilder Hallo Leo, ich wollte dich darauf aufmekrsam machen, dass du zu viele private Bilder hochgeladen hast. Glaubst du, du kannst dich von einigen trennen? (von 4) Deine Bilder. Schreib mir auf, welche gelöscht werden können. LG 17:03, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) SotC Hey, Ja, das ist wirklich komisch, ich denke mal, dass das irgendjemand einfach aus Versehen mitkopiert hat, als er den Auftritt da eingefügt hat. Ich bin mir jetzt auch grad nicht sicher, ob er nicht an irgendeiner Stelle kurz erwähnt wird oder gar nicht vorkommt, da werd ich morgen mal genauer nachschauen ^^ LG 21:21, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) So, ist erledigt, danke für die Liste. 21:30, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo ^0^ ich wollte grad was im Chat schreiben dann stand das die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde o: Und als ich sie neu laden wollte hatte sie wieder Spacken <.< ist das bei dir auch so? Spinnt der Chat mal wieder? ._. 14:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hey, Ich war einfach mal so frei und hab schon einmal deine gewünschten Bilder gelöscht, weil Aki grad nicht da ist, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht ^^ LG 14:50, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Unbekannt-Vorlage Wow, du hast recht... Wieso auch immer da der Ton nicht stimmt.. ich werd das gleich mal ändern, danke für den Hinweis! 12:12, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Heyho Hey Leo ich wollte mal Hallo sagen bin ja nich grade oft da :( wollt mal soo fragen wies dir gehts und was du so alles malst und das übliche :'D HDGDL ~ 14:17, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) bei mir isses genauso wie bei dir....manchmal bin ich sogar so depri dass ich einfach zu heulen anfang....naja seit gestern bin ich komischerweise...happy obwohl ich mathe verkackt hab xD liegt vielleicht daran dass ich derzeit ne klassenkameraden mobbe :/ ich male....was mal ich denn? achja One Piece OC's (ich liebe mangas und animes <3) wär echt schön mit dir mal wieda zu chattn :D 19:16, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: APs Aww, das wäre super *o* Ja, ich bräuchte jetzt so 5 :/ Also wenn das ging, wäre es perfekt *-* <3 Und viel Spaß auf dem Fest :333 10:31, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey Leo, ich finde es gut, dass du dich an mich wendest. Bild ist gelöscht: Datei:Stonepaw.png hier ist die Datei zum wieder hochladen. - LG 11:18, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) re Klar, ist nicht schlimm, trotzdem danke. Ich glaub ein AP ist schon ein Anfang :) 17:01, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hey danke, dass du mich drauf hingewiesen hast. Wird korrigiert - 19:27, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hi Galileo (falls ich dich so nennen darf) wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich deine Siggi super geil finde. Was ich auch finde, dass nettigkeiten auch mal gesagt werden müssen (meine Meinung). Deine Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 19:14, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Antworten Hey Traube, ich wollte dir eigentlichem im Erf-Wiki antworten, doch da speichert die Seite iwie nicht:/, Ja, das ist die Base von Hikari und ich mag ihren Stil auch irgentwie. Ich mag auch deine Zeichnungen sehr und habe sie deswegen auch benutzt, habe auch mehr, aber nur auf meinem PC. Und ich finde es richtig schön, dass du(wenigstens Eine) dich auch wirklich deswegen kümmerst, zumindest mich mal darauf anspricht, während Andere das scheinbar völlig egal ist. Das mag ich auch so an dir, dass du nicht einfach wegschaust, sondern auch mal daraufeingesht, aber auch die Meinungen Anderer akzeptierst. Naja ich werde nicht mehr in den Chat kommen, im Wiki bleib ich und bin auch immer auf meiner Disk erreichbar. Zudem kann ich auch auf Wunsch mal in den Chat kommen. LG 16:31, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals dazu zwingen würdest, nur wenn eine gute Freundin/guter Freund mich bittet in den Chat zu kommen, sehe ich das nicht als Zwingen an und komme dann natürlich. Und um ehrlich zu sein, fehlt mir der Chat kein bisschen, nach allem was ich in letzter Zeit mitmachen musste. LG 18:42, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Oh Danke für deine Hilfe, es lag wiklich daran. LG 11:10, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Versionen Hi Leo, tut mir leid wegen der späten Antwort, aber ich wollte vorher noch die anderen fragen, was sie zu einer möglichen Beltz-Coverversion sagen. Jedenfalls haben wir entschieden, dass das nicht notwendig ist - auch nicht für Jay und Holly. ^^ 18:47, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja, es stand zwar nciht in den Verbesserungen oder auf der Benötigten CAs Liste, aber wir machen ja alle mal Fehler und ich hab auch schonmal was vergessen. Die Cover hatte ich gar nicht bedacht, aber da Aki zB ja auch der Meinung ist, dass das ja doch nur verfärbte und veränderte echte Katzen sind, dann lieber doch keine extra Version machen. 18:57, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Macken Leo, ich habe es endlich geschafft dein komplettes Profil durchzulesen, dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir fast die gleichen Macken haben <3 LG 06:42, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dachtes du das wirklich?^^ Meistens bin ich nur mit Leuten ziemlich eng befreundet, die mir ziemlich ähnlich sind. xD Und wenn sie mir nicht so ähnlich sind oder zu ähnlich streite ich mich nur mit denen^^ 08:42, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Deine Base ist einfach soo toll, die musste ich umbedingt benutzen! xD Ich werde sie für jeden meiner Charas verwenden ;) 09:56, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Hay Le wollte mal frgan ob du mir ein Gefährten Bild machen kannst, hier schonmal die fakten. Katzen: Schüler,Langhaar,weiblich Kriger,kurzhaar,männlich Namen: Schülerin=Smargdfeuer Kriger=Birkenpelz Aussehen: Smargdfeuer=Hauptsächlich weiße Kätzin mit vereinzelt gold bis hellbraunen Flecken hatt ein zerfetzts Ohr außerdem hat sie um ihr rechtes Auge einen fast graden hellbraun-gelodenen Kreis.An ihrem Hinterbein sind 3 farbige Flecken. Gras-gelb grüne Augen Birkenpelz= hellgrau mit dunkel grauer tigerung und blauen Augen. Hintergrund: eine Lichtung dahinter beinnt ein wald Farben, die ich verwenden soll: weiß-gelb-organge(Sonnenlicht) kräftiges blau für see und Himmel, helles(gras) grün für wise und kleine Pflanzen auf dem stein. Ort: Smaragdfeuer sitz auf einen steinhaufen(sonnenfelsen) die am See ligen und schaut hoc in den Himmel, von hinten klettert Birkenpelz die steine zu ihr. Außerdem die Tageszeit: Abends lg 17:14, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Gefährtenbild Hay also das mit den Flecken meine ich so, also es gibt Hellbraune,Dunkelbraune und Goldfarbende Flecken. Also der Kreis ist fast ganz rund meinte ich xD Und die Farbe der Feder und der Namen gelb/gras grün. Das mit dem Klettern meine ich einfach das du die Vorlage einfach auf einen Stein"setzt" und davor einen etwas höheren Stein dann sieht es ja schon so aus als würde sie klettern. LG 10:32, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS:Ist kein Problem wenn du erst morgen anfängst Abschitt -Macken Ich schätze, du musst das unten mit "Ich garantiere, dass keiner den text ließt außer der und der" nochmal editieren |D Da mir grad sau langweilig ist, stöber ich grad auf sämtlichen Profilen 'rum. XD Und als ich den text "Macken" gelesen habe, ist mir aufgefallen,dass ich doch gar nicht so viel von dir wusste o.o und mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir gar nicht so verschieden sind :3 - 00:21, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja, kann ich verstehen, im rl bin ich auch immer sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend, nur hier kann ich mich richtig "austoben". Daswegen bin ich auch so gern hier, hier kann man außerdem auch nie wirklich allein sein, was ich im rl auch immer hasse. Da geht's mir genauso wie dir. Liebe Grüße :3 ~ 04:15, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Erstens Macken + zweitens Gefährtenbild 1. Macken Hallo Leo, Ich habe mir mal den Abschnitt Macken auf deinem Profil gelesen. Ich hasse es auch, immer alleine zu sein, am schlimmsten ist es, wenn noch mehre da sind -.-" Wenn es mir schlecht geht und ich dieses Gefühl auch ausdrücke, und niemanden das interesiert, fühle ich mich wie Luft -.-" Nun ja, irgendwie finde ich, dass wir paar Sachen gemeinsam ^^ 2. Gefährtenbild Ich hätte sehr gerne ein Gefährtenbild ''von dir ^^ Infos: *Gefährten **Gefährtin: Diamantenpelz - dunkelgraue Kätzin mit einem hellgrauem Fleck auf der Stirn und eisblauen Augen **Gefährte: Sturmherz - blaugrauer Kater mit weißen Vorderpfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Farben **Feder ***Falls Farbverlauf möglich: Anfang gelb und die Spitze Rot. Falls nicht: Orange **Schrift ***Gold *Ort **grüne Wiese mit paar Blumen und im Hintergrund sollen Berge sein '''EDIT: '''kleiner Teich *Wetter **paar Wolken im Hintergrund *Tageszeit **Sonnenuntergang Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 14:42, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild sollte aber schon dieses Jahr fertig werden xD Und noch mal zu dem Bild: Ich habe vergessen, aufzuchreiben, dass in der Wiese ein kleiner Teich sein soll. Und die Posen, Sturmherz und Diamantenpelz sollen auf der rechten (Usersicht) Seite des Teiches sein. Sturmherz soll die Kriegervorlage haben, Diamantenpelz die Schülervorlage. Beide sind langhaarig und Diamantenpelz sitzt links (Katzensicht) von Sturmherz. Sturmherz sitzt rechts (Katzensicht) von Diamantenpelz. (Ich weiß, den letzten Satz hätte ich nicht schreibe müssen, aber noch fünf Wochen Ferien und sie werden teilweise richtig langweilig) LG Diamantenpelz 15:17, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und das habe ich noch vergesen: Du kannst mich ruhig: Didi, Diamant, Vivi, Dia, Mond, Flauschi nennen, oder du kannst dir auch einen Namen ausdenken ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 15:22, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) '''ACHTUNG! NETT GEMEINTE SPAM- UND CAPSWARNUNG! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! DAS SIEHT SOOOOOOO GEIL, KRASS, WUNDERVOLL, TOLL etc. AUS!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE ''' '''WARNUNGENDE LG 15:43, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nunja, ich spame und capse immer vor Freude ^^ LG 08:02, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gefährtenbilder ich hätte sehr gerne ein Gefährtenbild von dir Infos: *Gefährten **Gefährtin: Rubinkralle - dunkelrote Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Schüler, weiblich, Langhaar) **Gefährte: Schneewolke - weißer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen (Krieger, männlich, Kurzhaar) **Die beiden sollten nebeneinander sein *Farben *Feder : hellblau bis türkies (Farbverlauf) **Schrift ***silber *Ort **Berge, kleiner Fluss (Fluss fließt durch die Berge) *Wetter **Regen *Tageszeit *Nacht (Halbmond) Rußeule (Diskussion) 09:51, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hay Könntest du die Farben von Emeraldfire noch etwas kräftiger machen? Und die farbe des grases auch etwas dunkler und ich sage jz einfach mal sauberer also das es nicht so milcig ist. Sonst gefällt es mir echt gut, Danke lg 10:36, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja das wäre nett LG 10:44, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) wollt nur sagen das dein gefährten bild und CA's gut sind *-*'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 07:24, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' :'D Soo, da ich grad irgendwie nichts zu tun hatte hab ich mir dein ganzes Profil durchgelesen OO Internessante sachen bei :D hab auch den text "Macken" gelesen :'D Du hast ja bei den Usern die nicht mehr kommen auch Ley stehen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube sie kommt nicht mehr weil irgendwas mit ihrem Internet nicht stimmt, ich bin mir da aber echt nicht sicher, wollts nur mal erwähnt haben :) lg 22:16, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht ist Ley auch mit gewissen anderen Benutzern dieses Wikis beschäftigt und kommt einfach nicht mehr dazu, hierher zu kommen ;) 23:39, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Falsch kategorisierte Bilder Hallo Leo, da ich nicht daran gedacht habe oder keine Zeit hatte diese umzukategorisieren, kannst dus gerne übernehmen, wie du es erwähnt hast. LG 18:40, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank, Leo. Ist gut wenn sich jemand besser auskennt, aber manchmal treten auch Verwirrungen auf, wenn z.B. Dateien doppelt und dreifach hochgeladen werden. Da den Überblick zu behalten ist schwer. - LG 19:14, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das ist sehr lieb von dir danke. Notfalls kann ich, wenn ich Zeit habe dir auch noch helfen ^^ - LG 09:39, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vermisse dich! Hey Leolein, sag mal wo bist du denn hin ich seh dich gar nicht mehr im Chat und vermisse dich, bitte verschwinde nicht auch noch wie die vielen anderen. Melde dich bitte mal bei mir. Liebe Grüße Dein Tiger <3 Gefährtenbild Hey Leo, ich hätte gern ein Gefährtenbild von dir. :'D Also ich beschreib es dir mal... (Bin aber net so gut beim Beschreiben) *Gefährtin: Schattenblume = Schwarze Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen, zerfetztes Ohr rechts, Narbe am Auge links *Gefährte: Adlerklaue = Braun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Bitte die beiden mit Streuner Vorlage malen :) *Hintergrund: Wald mit einem kleinen Bach *Zeit: es soll Sonnenuntergang sein :D *Die Schriftfarbe: dunkelblau *Feder: dunkelblau bis hellblau Das war's glaub ich mal, also bis dann :) :D LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:09, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja, könntest du beide mit Streuner Langhaar Vorlage malen? Und ich find Shadowflower etwas schöner als Shadeflower. :3 ok, das war's jetzt auch schon ^J^ LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 12:48, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo und so Es tut mir schon leid, dass ich jetzt hier auf dich losgegangen bin aber ich fand es wirklich auch unfair, dass jeder hier übertreiben durfte mit 99, und so du aber erst was dazu beklagen hast wenn ich das tue -.-" Das war echt Mist! Da fand ich mich, wie soll ich sagen? Persönlich angegriffen! Zumal wir ja davor auch Streit hatten. Ja und deshalb bin ich auch besonders auf dich losgegangen, da ich das halt dachte. Wegen deiner Meinung hatte ich ja nichts -ich habe nie was gegen andere Meinungen, auch beim letzten Streit davor (ich will das jetzt nicht wieder aufrollen). Ich fand mich überhaupt auch unfair von allen hier behandelt, da (ja jetzt roll ich das Thema wieder auf xD) beim letztem Streit mein letztes Kommentar, wo ich alles erklären wollte mal einfach so gelöscht wurde und das war echt Scheiße. Überhaupt werden meine Kommentare in letzter Zeit öfter gelöscht obwohl ich alle Regeln einhalte! Aber ich weiche ab... Ich hoffe wir werden beide uns nicht mehr gegenseitig auf die Füße treten xD Gruß Mordkralle (Diskussion) 14:43, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Heii *O* Moii wie lieb x3 hiihii danke mir gez gut und dir ? c: OMFG yessh es is eeeewig her ;o O.O Jaw ich hab noch ferien bis 9.9.^^ &' duuh ? ;3 theheh ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich unbedingt mal wieder hier rein schaun muss :b Freut mich voll, dass wir jetzt wieder schreiben x3 <3 GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 21:47, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)♥ Zwei Sachen Hallo Leo, ich finde beide Vorschläge gut. Kannst gerne die Routen in die Karte einzeichnen und die Sachen ändern. - 04:55, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nur mal so wieder... Antwort Hi Leo ^^ Voll lieb von dir, dass du mir wieder schreibst ^^ Das mit dem Internet kenne ich nur zu gut :/ Doch doch, in letzter Zeit komme ich immer mal wieder in den Chat, aber leider wirds bei diesem "immer mal wieder" bleiben :( Ich hab euch alle ja nicht vergessen Im Forum bin ich wohl eeeetwas ausgerastet ^^ *hihihi* egal... so bin ich eben. Und das ich nicht in Deutschland wohne hab ich nie an die große Glocke gehängt, einfach weil ich dachte, das interessiert eh keinen ;) Kein Wunder, dass du es erst spät erfahren hast immerhin springe ich nicht jeden damit an Was ich dir noch über mich erzählen könnte... nicht viel, tut mir leid, hab absolut nichts spannendes an mir. Bin ein Mädchen, überdurchschnittlich groß für mein Alter, hab eine Katze und steh auf Cola ^^ Hoffe, wir sehen uns mal im Chat wieder LG deine Wolf Hello Hay Leo, ich habe mal ein Bild für dich weil mir aifgefallen ist das du die 100. Nachicht auf meiner Disc. verfasst hast und das ist ja ein "jubileums" Geschenek xDD Liebe Grüße 10:00, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Hier es ist mit Shaing(Auch wenn nicht soo gut) und mit Tigerung, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Kannst du mir nochmal helfen c: ? kannst du mir das hier bitte shadden ? :3 Flecko X3 (Diskussion) 19:15, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Milkfur(WC) Tab Views Hey, sorry, dass ich erst so spät antoworte, war aber mit meiner Klasse weg. Ob das jemand anderes hat, weiß ich so nicht, aber ich habe auch kein Problem damit, wenn du(bzw. auch andere) auch mit ihnen arbeitest, also ja :) 14:28, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gef-bild x3 *Katzen: schülervorlage,Langh. , Kriegervorlage,kurh. *Namen Seelenmond (das Weibchen)Nachtklaue (Männlich) *Aussehen Seele:Silberne Kätzin mit Schwarze Tigerung und Blauen und einem Leopardenfleck auf der schulter (farbe dunkelgrau,grau also das er sichtbar ist)Nacht;sehr Dunkelgrauer Gesprenkelter fast wie Aschenpelz Ungefähr kater mit Bernstein Augen. *Hintergrund;see im wald,viele sterne am himmel (im see werden die sterne reflektiert) Paar Glühwürmchen ,und halb mond wäre auch gut blauer schimmer ergibbt etwas den see *Farben,verschiedene Blautöne,nachtschwarz,sommerliche-Herbstfarben. *Ort: Mondsee Außerdem die Tageszeit Mitternacht Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 17:40, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE Jap, sie ist eindeutig kurzhaar. Was die Farbe angeht weiß ich nicht genau, aber ich denke, dass du ihr ihre echte Farbe und echte Augenfarbe geben kannst - so hab ich das zB bei Russetfur auch gemacht, oder Tau bei Brightheart. Falls es falsch sein sollte, darfst du mich pieksen xD LG, 19:09, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo, Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass der User Eichhornstern ein Bild von dir auf sein Profil gestellt und als Avatar genommen hat. GLG 16:34, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hab ich doch gerne gemacht :) LG 20:29, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) fRage Hi ich wollte fragen warum du ein Bild von Wipfel auf emin Profil getan hast mhr nicht das wars;) deine Bild von Federschweif Hallu ^^ Wie schön, dass du dich bei mir meldest <3 Es tut mir echt leid, wenn ich so lange brauche, um zu antworten, aber das ist nicht weil mir deine Nachrichten nichts bedeuten, sondern nur weil ich dann lange zeit vergesse hier reinzuschauen. Wegen deiner Frage zu dem Bild: Ich hatte es tatsächlich bereits gelöscht, aber im Papierkorb wiedergefunden und wiederhergestellt, also hier ist es: (PS: Vergiss nicht, es auf dein Profil zu laden oder direkt auf deinem PC zu speichern, damit es nicht gelöscht wird.) Ich hoffe, es bereitet dir Freude und ich selbst musste lächeln, als ich es mir nochmal anschaute. Damals war ich so stolz darauf und deshalb hab ich beschlossen, es auf meinem PC zu behalten ^^ Danke für die liebe Nachricht und viel Spaß wünsche ich dir noch :) deine Freundin Wolfthumb Über mich- Abschnitt ^^ Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich den Über mich- Abschnitt auch gelesen habe :P LG 18:08, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Charakter Arts Sorry aber das MUSS sein ^^ Ich finde deine Charakter Arts Bilder und auch deine anderen Bilder einfach nur awesome !!! *-* Großes Kompliment für den grandiosen Stil !!! Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 15:57, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Alles gute ♥ Happy Birthday Leo! <3 Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag und feierst schön :3 Also nochmal alles gute zum Geburtstag :D ♥ lg 16:42, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem :) Ich hab dir auch noch was gemacht, nur ich habs noch nicht ganz fertig geschafft da ich bis heute noch im Urlaub war, sry D: Bekommst es aber noch in den nächsten Tagen <3 Was hast du denn so bekommen? :3 lg 18:01, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ui wie cool *o* Ach da bist du nicht allein, ich lass mir auch viele Bücher zum Geb. und Weihnachten wünschen :D 18:12, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich kannte sie so auch noch nicht, vllt find ich ja irgendwo maln Bild wie die aussehen *.* :D 18:21, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Datei:Wühlbart_byTropfen.png Hallo :3 Kannst du mir das Bild shadden? Ich würde mich riesig freuen (: GLG 10:47, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute :DD Hier sry das ich es erst heute hochgeladen habe :c Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :3 Und nochmal alles gute *~* thumb|340px|Alles Gute :3 Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|'''''Ho''l'l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'I don't Care!>.<'' ']] Geschenk x.x Grr ich hab dir dein Geschenk ja immernoch nicht gegeben und ich hasse mich dafür x_x sorry DX Bekommst es auf jedenfall noch D: <3 lg 20:56, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Endlich :x Soo jz, fast 2 Monate zu spät, bekommst du endlich dein Geschenk XD Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat, aber mein Gimp hat ne Zeitlang gesponnen und habs dann mit Sai nochmal gemacht :) Vllt gefällts dir ja trotzdem :'D thumb|left|374pxSollt eig ne Katze sein, sieht aber irgendwie aus wien Hase XD lg 23:07, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Hey, Wollt dir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :) Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein und feierst schön :D lg 19:49, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb|left Gefährtenbild Hallo, ich hätte gern ein Gefährtenbild von dir. Wäre schön, wenn du es machen könntest. Katzen: Farnpelz~Weißt ja, wie Brackenfur aussieht. Ampferschweif~Weißt es auch Die beiden sollen irgendwie zusammen sitzen oder so :D Hinter denen sollst du Tupfenröte malen. Tupfenröte~hübsche, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit weißem Bauch, braun getigerten Beinen und flammenfarbenen Pfoten außerdem grünen Augen. (als Geisterkatze die den beiden zusieht etc. vielleicht mit Sternen im Fell?) Ort: Im Wald an einem kleinen Bach Tageszeit: Nacht Ich bedanke mich im vorraus, deine Re:Re:Neues Jahr Das klingt ja ganz toll :) Bei uns lag leider überhaupt kein Schnee, nicht einmal diesen Winter bis jetzt :/ Das neue Jahr fing eigentlich super an, die ersten 8 Tage war Sprenki bei mir :) Der letzte Tag war dann nicht so toll, abschied und wieder Schule :D Aber sonst wars echt super :) Auch die Tage danach waren schon echt toll, die Deutscharbeit haben wir zurück bekommen, und die war super, nur Englisch hätte ich mir eigentlich beser vorgestellt, aber naja das Thema lag mir nicht so :D Hab ich dir überhaupt Frohe Weihnachten gewünscht? Wenn nicht tuts mir leid, dann jz nachträglich (Geht da überhaupt °-° XD) :D Wie war dein Weihnachten so und was hast du so bekommen? :) lg 17:57, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ____________________________________________ Beimir war Weihnachten super :) Wir haben wie immer mit der Familie gefeiert, hab ein Grafiktablett von Bamboo, Parfüm, einen neuen Halsring fürs Ponylein, eine Kameratasche, 2 Bücher (beides Katzenbücher, aber kein WaCa) und Geld bekommen :D 18:31, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Gefährtenbild Ja, für Bracken und Sorrel Schülervorlagen, für Dapple Kriegervorlage. Danke, deine Biu Biu :D Hey, Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, wie es dir so geht? :) Da wir uns ja im Chat nicht mehr so oft sehen, frag ich hier einfach mal nach :s liebe grüße :) ´♥ 13:51, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) hey Hi, es fühlt sich wie ein jahr an seitdem wir das letzte mal miteinander geschireben haben. Aber noch heute erinnere ich mich an das erste Treffen mit uns. Damlas wo das chatten noch Spaß machte^^ *seufzt* ich vermisse nicht nur die Zeit sondern auch dich D: Ich weiß das du auch deine gründe hast, aber wenn du eine Lösung zu einem Problem suchst oder Aufheiterung kannst du dich ruhig an mich wenden. Ich werde mein bestes geben und versuchen dir zu helfen/dich auf zu heitern. Und ich komme kaum in den Chat weil ich kaum Lust dazu habe. Ich hasse es ehrlich gesagt wenn neue User kommen und dann entweder Streit suchen oder depressive Sachen schreiben... Und generell sind die Themen im Chat entweder irgendein Schwachsinn, es prügeln sich zwei oder irgendwer ist depri und nervt alle oder machst die anderen auch depri. ich sehne mich nach den alten Zeiten. Und das nicht nur weil ich mich dafür schuldig fühle das ihr alten chatties nicht mehr kommt. Und ja, ich weiß das es nicht meine Schuld ist (hoffe ich), aber trozdem fühle ich mich als seis meine Schuld... Also dann, noch nen schönen tag und vielleicht sehen wir und ja irgendwann nochmal L.G. LeyThe never-ending story 08:04, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC)